Fall On The Best Trap
by enzeroo86
Summary: It's suppose to be an ordinary game like they usually play. But with a rockhead midget as an object the game change into something that they never imagine before. The fall of the most popular boy. It's about IchiRuki in the last year of high school life. Enjoy it everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : i do not own Bleach and all of the character on it.

So sorry for all Ichigo's fans, because i make him a jerk in the begining. But don't worry he still the main character in this story. Hope all of you can enjoy it, thanks.

**Chapter 1 **

**A mistake that make me happy, or not?**

Go to school and get surounded by a lots of girl is always be a morning rutinoute to Kurosaki Ichigo, the only son of Kurosaki Hospital owner. He's got everything that a man can wish like handsome face, well toned body, Einstein's brain, an uncountable money and popularity. He's perfect, doesn't he? To all of the girl in his school yeah he's perfect. Ichigo know that so well that's why he decide to date two or three girl at the same time, so all of the girl can have the chance to become Ichigo's girlfriend eventhought it's just for a week or maybe one week and a day. But the girls seems don't care as long they have the title of I'x, Ichigo's Ex. Surely that's make Ichigo have a tons of ex girlfriend and he's absolutely do not remember the name of his ex, except Inoue Orihime for her big boobs and easy going personality, Matsumoto Rangiku for her big boobs and her low cuts clothes all the time, Nelliel for again her big boobs and childish act. All of them have the big boobs, sexy body and simple minded which are exactly Ichigo like the most.

But you know there's always a grass on flower field. And the grass are Arisawa Tatsuki, Ichigo's chlildhood friend, Hinamori Momo, the shotacon lovers and Kuchiki Rukia, the girl who dream to be the bunny illustrator for Chappy and friends anime. They seems never got the nerve to write down their name on Ichigo's upcoming girlfriend waiting list. And that's quite make them to be the school nerd except Tatsuki because she got the highest title among all IBF, Ichigo's Best Friends, so just say that the nerds are only Momo and Rukia. And as people say, the nerds like to stay together so they reinforce one another thats make Rukia and Momo became bestfriend.

This afternoon is the time for Ichigo to break up with his current girlfriends Soi Fon and Riruka, and start to date the girl whose her name is already in his waiting list, Orihime (again), Nemu and Chizuru. Great, one fave girl, one calm girl and one high libido girl what an exotic mixture, but eventought they had a different character they're still have a similarity in one thing, that's crazy about Ichigo. And that's kinda make Ichigo bored, the girls always listen to his command without thinking further, they looks like a zombie without an awareness. This dating games become dull because there's no challange on it.

"Ichigo, c'mon put that sexy smile back on your face. Mizuiro-kun could you call Orihime, Nemu and Chizuru? Tell them to meet Ichigo here." Asano Keigo said with a pervert smirk. Mizuiro nodded and reach his cellphone from his pocket, he open it and start to push the button, but suddenly he cellhone is taken from his hand.

"WTF why you're become the one who get over exciting about this dating thing? look Keigo i already bored with this game, it's always the same, i date two or three girls who deeply adore me, so they act like i'm the king and they are my slave. You know those girl are sick and do not have a self pride. So now i ask you to find another player to replace me." Ichigo draw a deep scowl in his face.

"Ichigo are you really sure about that?" Keigo make a shock face and laugh

"I always think that you are a smart guy, but i take it back now. Can you see it, there's no man can beat you at populariy polling, 99% girl choose you as the first dream boyfriend."

"Ishida, look he's handsome and cool, girls like that type of guy." Ichigo pointed at Ishida Uryuu whose sew Renji headband.

"Girls also hate the otomen type" Keigo put a cherry tomato o his mouth

"Renji, he have a good body and he's a manly man." now Ichigo pointed at Abarai Renji whose swirl his wooden sword

"No, Renji is too wild an violence, i'm affraid that the girls gonna put him in a jail for doing a harassment." Keigo put the octopus sausage to his mouth

"Chad"

"No"

"Ikaku"

"No"

Ichigo feel this blood start to boilt everytime Keigo say no.

"YUMICIKA"

"No" the other way Keigo still calm

"MIZUIRO"

No"

"TOUSHIRO"

"No"

"how about MR. ASANO KEIGO?"

"No, he's too pure for this sinful game" Keigo show his angelic smile to Ichigo

"You Ass" Ichigo turn off his face from Keigo.

Silent, nobody dare to raise a voice. Until Mizuiro cut that silent

"Ichigo, you said that you were bored with this girl who hyper adore you don't you? not bored with the dating thing?"

"And Keigo said that 99% girl in this school are Ichigo's fans? what about the 1%, who are they?"

"I think we can still play this game with the more challanging new player."

Everyone there Ichigo, Keigo, Ishida, Renji, Chad, Ikaku, Yumichika, and Toushirou look at Mizuiro.

Keigo make a big grin " I know what you mean, that's brilliant. Wow Mizuiro-kun you are awsomely evil in angel mask."

Ichigo still can not catch the mean, "what the hell your talking about?"

"Ichigo, listen to me carefully your next date are the school nerds Hinamori Momo and Kuchiki Rukia!" Keigo raise his hand, make it like a gun shape and point it to Ichigo.

Everyone stay in silent, all of them try to understand what Keigo had said

Still silent, and

"Leave Hinamori Momo, and don't ask why?" Toushirou said that in an icy tone

Everyone nodded, Toushirou maybe small and cute but he is totally dangerous, nobody want to mess with him

"S..So..So just Kuchiki Rukia only, it will be piece of cake doesn't it Ichigo?" Keigo stutered, it's the after effect of Toushiru coldness attitude

"Yeah absolutely" Ichigo answer it with full of pride.

"Don't be so arrogant Ichigo, i know Rukia since elementary, we are at the same kendo class, and she's good at it. Plus don't forget that she have the same icy attitude as Toushirou, so i think you need a lots of hard work to conquer her."Renji said

"Thanks Renji it makes me more excited to make her one of my slave" Ichigo smirk evily.

_To: Kuchiki Rukia _

_From : 635-99088_

_Meet me at rooftop after school. _

_K.I. _

Rukia raise her eyebrow, she felt confious because as the school nerd nobody want to befriend with her except Momo, the other school nerd. But she try to think positively and sure she's gonna meet this person, who knows that this person is gonna be her second friend after Momo.

Or more...

Thanks for read my story, and i really apriciate if your give me a review. And if i make too many or much gramatical error i hope you can forgive me, since i live in a country which not using english as a major language. Thanks again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer (again) i do not own bleach, i do not create ichigo and friends.

**Chapter 2 **

**The Hardest is The better **

_I know it there's something wrong with me, i think i lost something in my mind since i be friend with them. Something important...Oh yeah my logic, shit thanks a lot guys hahaha.. Damn it, why i be so obidient today? It's must be their influence. Why they can became so over powering me? am i too easy to be controlled? Hahh too many germ in my social life. And so miss Kuchiki can you entertaint me for a while? at least for a week hahahaha..._

Ichigo keep his poker face while he heading to the rooftop. He have to look cool all the time because he's the school most popular boy who voted by 99% girl in Karakura high school. It's quite hard too maintance such a marvelous image of a highschool heartrob, and it seriously difficult for a Kurosaki Ichigo who actually just a super extra carefree boy. This game started when Asano Keigo, one of his bestfriend founded that Ichigo is a magnet girl, and at that time they're still at 2'nd year on the middle school. Ichigo got all the ideal type that a girl looking for, handsome face, tall, cool attitude, smart and the only son of the owner of Kurosaki Hospital, that's mean he's rich enough to buy a Lamborgini as a birthday gift for his girlfriend. Since that Ichigo never had a chance to write down a word 'single' in every relationship status on a social network.

Let's cut the Ichigo's part and switch it to Rukia

Rukia take a dainty steps from library to the rooftop. She put a small smile on her face, she did it because she want to impress herself in front the second frriend candidate, whatever he or she. Rukia looks happy but inside her mind

_...Death and Bunny : Chappy special episode at five on NHK today, i shouldn't miss it..._

_...(empty mind) _

Looks like Rukia didn't like too think much. And maybe that's the reason why she's called as a nerd.

On the rooftop, 03.00 PM 

Ichigo is already arrive on their promising spot, he look around and seem that Kuchiki Rukia hasn't come yet. He look at his mirror screen guard I Phone 4S and try to make a charming smile.

_This is riddiculous how can i try to make a genuine smile? that's absolutely not me. _

_But have to do that Ichigo, try to impress her, make her belive that you are a gentlemen. _

_Are you crazy? i am a gentlemen, i never hurt any girl physically, yeah but sometime a make a small scratch in their heart, but it's so small so don't count it_

_But this girl are the rare 1%, please think..._

"Hello"

And that word stop the hot debate in Ichigo's mind. He turn his body and facing his new target or new toy whatever you gonna say and absolutely showing his most charming gentlemen smile.

"Hello Kuchiki Rukia-san, pleasure to meet you. Is it okay to call you here? "

"..."

Rukia look at him with 'confuse shock face' , she can not make a word to describe her feeling.

Ichigo just smile and still wait her respon with wining feeling

_I know that feel, she must be so over excited that she was called by the most popular boy in this school. Yeah little girl you already use all your luck in your life to be my next target, enjoy it while you can._

"..."

And Rukia still look Ichigo and not making anything to say.

Ichigo keep showing his gentlemen smile and wait.

_Hahahaha silly girl, i never know that my charm work that strongly on this girl. Hahaha it's fine little girl i'll take the move if your just to dazed with my charm. _

"Kuchiki Rukia-san, i'm is the one who send you the message. My name is.."

Rukia cut this word

"Please forgive if i became impolite to you. May i..

_Hahaha i know this, she gonna ask me to allow her to shake hand together, or may be hug me or kiss me. hahaha such a easy girl. _

_a_sk you something?"

"Yes"

Rukia step closer to Ichigo and look at his face deeply with her big violet eyes.

"Are you a student in this school? How you can get in to this school rooftop? Did you get to come here by climbing our emergency school stair? Wow you are really someone. You know, i never had a friend from the other school so you might b my first friend from other school, and that was awsomee"

A big grin appear from Rukia's face and there's some sparkling star in her eyes.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow but he try to looked cool and calm.

_Pathetic, what the hell is wrong with this girl. Is she blind? but from my knowledge this school is a public school for a people who have all their five sense completely._

"Kuchiki Rukia-san, i'm sorry to dissapointed you but i'm student from this school. And my name is Kurosaki Ichigo, did you ever heard it?"

Rukia blink her eyes, she still can believe that this boy who stood in front of her is came from this school.

_His clothes look different with this school uniform, but maybe he likes to sewing so he modified his uniform. And he has an orange colored hair, yup he must be an artist in tailoring arts, yeah i know artist always want to be different and they always felt famous in some other way. Poor of him, because being weird like this he must be have no friend thats why he asked me to be his friend._

"I never heard about you before Kurosaki Ichigo, but it's fine for me. I never choose a friend from their outlook or social status, whoever you are if you need a friend i will gladly become your friend"

Ichigo smile widely

_Great, she's just not blind but she also deaf. What a very extraordinary target._

" Yeah let's be friend Kuchiki Rukia-san"

" Yeah, hey don't call me like that. It's sounds weird, just call me Rukia and i'm gonna call you Ichigo. It's sounds better for a good friend relationship, doesn't it?"

"aaa.. yeah it sounds nice, i think"

"Look Ichigo, you must not be ashamed for that. All of Japanese people like to eat strawberry because it's a very healty and delicious fruit, so be proud of it. I also like _ichigo_ (strawberry)."

"ww..what it's not like that! listen carefully, my name means.."

pip pip pip pip

Rukia see her watch and her face become panic

"o my gosh, sorry Ichigo but i gotta go. Let's chat again tommorow, don't worry i'm gonna looking for you and your bright orange hair are easy to find. byee"

_Please wait for me Chappy, don't start before i go home._

She runs home leaving a very confuse young man on the rooftop under the orange evening sky.

_Marvelous, what an impressive person Kuchiki Rukia _

Ichigo pull out his cellphone, and push some number.

"... hello, good evening Mr. ass Asano Keigo hole. Meet me at Getsuga cafe on 4.30 today. Don't be late my dear friend"

Ichigo malicious tones are sending a death whisper to Keigo ears.

"ooo okay"

(to be continue)

Everybody i'm so sorry for my late update. I've got really busy with all of my work. Also i haven't improve my english writing skills, so there's a lot of grammar mistake and i know that's really annoying, so once again i'm sorry.

And a very big thank you for all of you who read and review my story, you are my motivation to continue write this story.

Please read my next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer, i do not own bleach and all of his character, this story is pure based on my imagination

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

**Upside Down Situation**

Dang dang dang...

And Chappy save the day again, with the power that was gived by Shinigami-chan.

So children, please watch our next episode only at NHK on 5.00 PM

-BLITZ-

"That's so cool, how can a people create such a wonderfull story? Japan is so lucky to have this amazing person. Just wait me Uruhara Kisuke, i absolutely gonna help you to success your Chappy path. And don't thank me for that, i do it for my own pleasure"

Rukia smirk over confidently, her eyes always imagine that someday she's gonna be a great ilustrator like Uruhara Kisuke, she's gonna draw the newest version of Chappy and be a huge bomb in anime world.

_Hahahaha, the victory will be mine_

"Rukia-san, there's a letter for you."

Okay back to reality,

"Yes, Thanks a lot Hanatarou-san"

Rukia take the letter from Hanatarou, she saw the letter head and there's written Death and Bunny Production. Rukia open the letter with a hurry, her eyes scan the letter inside. Sigh. O gosh, it was another rejection letter, and this one is the 27'th rejection letter.

"haahhh...why they can't catch my passion in my illustration, i'm always be chappy number 1 fans. How can they reject me? that's unfair!"

Rukia shout loudly across her house, all the people in her house seems already being used to this since this is the 27'th rejection letter.

_Ahhh, Hisana i'm very sorry, this is my fault. I spoiled Rukia too much and that's turn her into such a weird manered girl. _

Kuchiki Byakuya sighed while cheking the work document at his office.

_Should i tell her that her drawing is need an improvement? it's more like a play group can draw better than her. But it's gonna hurt her pride. Ahhh i feel guilty since i'm the first person who say that her drawing is nice, but it's just a simple compliment, i never mean that her drawing is really that good. I never know that she take it so serioussly. Ahh what a pain in the ass.. oh no i spill some bad words again, don't do that Byakuya gentlement never do that. _

tit tit tit

" Hello?"

" Momoooo"(with an extreemly lower tone voices)

"What again Rukia-chan?" (with an absolute cold ice tone voices)

"Is that the way you greet your friend? A friend that need some warmth from her cold hearted friend."

"Goshh...Rukia-chan you became such a melancholic drama queen. I already know what you're going to talk so don't waste your energy to explain it to me."

"H h how can you.."

"It is already the 27'th time you call me in two years because of the rejection letter. How can i don't recognize it. Of course i am."

"Yeahh.. it's already two years over since i start to apply as Chappy ilustrator.._sigh_... and this year is my last chance before Byakuya-nii-sama start put me in some bussiness management university which surely will be my hell in this wonderful world."

"Rukia-chan...i'm so sorry to hear that but i think Byakuya-san won't do that..."

_Come on Rukia, he is the one who took you school report every year, how can he put you to some university with the fantastic mark of yours. I think instead of looking for an university for you maybe he gonna looking for a husband for you. Poor Rukia _

"momo.. Momo.. MOMO.. HINAMORI MOMO"

"Aah yeah Rukia..What?"

"Momo, are you busy now? If you busy i can call you later."

"No no Rukia-chan it's not like that. Sorry i just try hard to find why Byakuya-san want to put you in some university. Sorry.."

"It's nothing, i believe that i will be accepted in Death and Bunny Production before i graduate from high school. It's gonna be okay. By the way, do you know Momo that i have a new friend today?"

"Really? That's good Rukia-chan..Who is that? i hope she want to be my friend too"

"Of course Momo, He will loved too"

"What? a guy? how can.."

"Take it easy Momo, i gonna tell you about this poor guy. He is...

And Rukia tell Momo everything about Kurosaki Ichigo, of course from her own perspective only. Poor guy who is an artist with a weird fasion style and feel shame about his name so he didn't have many friends.

...thats why we should be nice to him."

"What a very poor guy, why people always being so cruel. Oh who's his name?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Yeah..poor Ichigo-kun. You know Rukia maybe i should ask Shiro-chan to be his friend too."

"That short white hair guy? i don't think he want to. That Hitsugaya boy and my childhood friends, Renji are weird they always grouping everywhere n everytime like a flies which fly together upon a dog poo. They're freak and i don't want Ichigo to be freak too."

"Rukia-chan how can you be so cruel? Shiro-chan is not a weird. He just.."

"Yeah i know, i'm sorry i speak some bad thing about your dearly fiancee."

"It's okey, i already forgive you because deep inside my heart i know that Shiro-chan is a little bit weird too. hehehe"

- On the other place -

_Why they always drag me wherever they go? I feel that we like flies which flying around a dog poo. Shit._

"Toushiro, don't pout like that you make Keigo paler that before." Mizuiro said it with calm face while drink his hot black coffee.

Asano Keigo drip a cold sweat from every holes in his body. Ichigo sweet tones is making him shaking fearfully from head to toe. Keigo need some psychogical dan physical support that's why he beg everyone to come with him. And he success bring Toushiro, Mizuiro, Chad, Ikaku and Yumichika in, but they is not enough to protect him from Ichigo, Renji and Uryuu should be here too.

"Keigo."

That's Ichigo with a deep scowl on his face. His coming closer to Keigo's table.

"Yoo I I Ichigo my man. how is it? the weather look nice" Keigo shaking hard so his voices vibrate by itself.

Ichigo sit on the free chair and look at Keigo directly. His not making a word, just look a Keigo deeply and that's make Keigo feel that this night his family might buy a coffin for him.

"She, this Kuchiki Rukia, the nerd girl that you suggest to me. She do not have the qualification for being my next girlfriend. You know why? because she's blind and deaf. So stop this game because there's no player on it anymore."

"How can? but Ichigo.." Keigo said with a confuse face

"Ichigo stop saying non-sense, i am part of the school representative and there's no blind and deaf girl in our school." Yumichika cut

"But there is such a girl like that in our school. How can she never see me at school and never hear my name? the most right answer for that question in because she's blind and deaf."

After hear what Ichigo said all of the boy on that table raise their eyebrow in confuseness except Toushiro, he know what kind of person that short big bug eye Kuchiki. Toushiro and Rukia relation is quite bad, they always like to mock each other especially about each their height, but not in front of Momo.

"This Kuchiki, she looks fun. Doesn't she? Listen carefully Ichigo the harder challenge is the better. Conquer this girl make her become one your fans,i believe that you gonna have a big pleasure for yourself. It's the same like hiking, the higher mountain we hike the bigger pleasure we got." Ikaku said with a fire burning on his eyes.

"Ikaku, it's not like that. This girl have all the figure of the type a girl that i hate the most. She's short, flat chested, too skiny and pale skin. And don't forget her so primodial attitude. This is final, I DO NOT WANT TO DATE HER."

"Your afraid." Mizuiro cut.

"What the hell?" Ichigo turn is gaze to Mizuiro.

"You are afraid because you lost your number one weapon in front of her, your charm. You know you can beat her without your charm."

"Don't try to messing with me"

Ichigo and Mizuiro staring each other. On the other hand Keigo feel that the atmosphere is getting hotter.

"aaahhh Mizuiro-kun why you putting some oil to his firing anger. Ichigo please... it's fine lets stop this game. I will be the player or the next game. Okay? So stop this fight okay?"

Ichigo and Mizuiro stay silent. This making Keigo crazier, he try to drink his Tropicana Hawaian Ice Soda in one gulp.

"Mizuiro was right, how can i lose my confident to such a nerd girl like her. Listen to me carefully everyone, i'll make this Kuchiki Rukia beg on her knees for just to be breath on the same air like me." Ichigo smile like an evil.

Everyone on that grin like a child that got a new toy, except Chad. He hope that Ichigo won't do that too far and he also feel sorry for Kuchiki Rukia. Chad also promise to himself that he gonna help Rukia so she won't be hurt by Ichigo's game.

- Tommorow morning -

Ichigo stand still in front of the school gate, waiting for someone.

There she come, together with her black haired friend.

He smile.

She smile.

" Morning Ichigo" "Morning Rukia"

And the game is start.

(to be continue)

* * *

><p>Thanks to all the people who already read my story.<p>

And Special Thanks to '**pigsinthesky**', '**falconrukichi**', '**zero0q**',and '**Tenzai-Teki Kuroneko**'. Your reviews is my spirit to keep writing this story.

I promise to write a better chapter, more romantic and funny. Please keep reading my story and reviewing me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Disclaimer, i do not own Bleach and all of the character there.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>

**Old Player, New Game**

Sigh...

Take a deep breath

and

Sigh again...

_Damn Kuchiki Rukia _

It's been a week since Ichigo start be friend with Rukia plus Momo of course. He try to seduce her a little since she is a newbie to some romantic relationship and he also show her how romantic and gentlemen he is which he never do that to anyone except her sister. Everything to make Kuchiki Rukia going crazy for him, but it's always fail. Ichigo always think that it's because Rukia is a very super dense airhead girl in the school, no maybe in this big universe she's the only one champion of Miss Super Dense, don't forget make Momo as the runner up. There's no progress at all and that's making Ichigo crazy, a girl always fall for him in just a quick second count or the longest in 3 days , but this girl is already pass the limit.

"..."

"Ichigo, don't scowl like that. Come on this is our friday night, enjoy it." Renji said while open a can of coke and it brust "Ooo shit, damn shit !"

"What's wrong Ichigo? Did that Kuchiki girl is too hard?" Uryuu said while giving Renji some tissue to clean his T-shirt.

"Yeah.."

It's a simple answer but making all of the people there scream a big

**"WHAAATTT" **from Keigo, Mizuiro, Renji, Yumichika, Ikaku even Ishida. Chad and Toushiro is not suprised because they know how the game played.

"Ichigo, did you loss your charm? this is crazy! please go to hospital and check it."

"Yeah Keigo is right, you should go to your hospital and ask your Dad. He is the best, last year he..." Yumichika testimony cuted by Ichigo.

"It's not like that, please don't get over reacted, it's gross. I haven't lost yet. It's just her, she is the one who have that problem."

- Flashback-

"Rukia, lets have a lunch together." Ichigo try his best to show her his charming smile and she nod as an okay.

"Let me pay it."Ichigo took his wallet which is a high branded wallet. _Fall for it Kuchiki hahahahaha..._

"No Ichigo, you don't have to waste your money for us. Momo and i will always be your friend, so don't try to buy our friendship with food. Okay?"

**FAILED**

When Ichigo, Rukia and Momo walked at school corridor many girl look at them, and they're flirting with Ichigo. Rukia look at them deeply, and turn her gaze to Ichigo, her cheek shows some red shades. _You know it many girl are drooling over me, i know you must be feel that you're so lucky for be able to walk with me short girl_

"Ichigo, please.. please just ignore them.." Rukia said while looking on Ichigo's eyes concernly

Ichigo smirk

"Don't take their mock seriously, i know that they're so cruel to you but don't be sad for it, you already had a friends now, me and Momo. We're going to protect you. It's alright, don't be sad..okay?"

The smirk is gone, replace by a forceful smile.

**FAILED**

_This is the last option, actually i hate this way so much. But i already loss my patient, i should conguered her as fast as i can_.

Ichigo start to taking off his button shirt one by one sexily in front Rukia while they're hangout together to a clothes store. It was Rukia's idea to bring Ichigo to some unique clothes store, she hope that Ichigo could develop his design and sewing skill by seeing many 'abstract' clothes.

"Oh my gosh Ichigo.." Rukia locked her eyes at Ichigo's body. Six pack abs, sun kissed skin and manly navel. She come closer, she move her body to Ichigo and bring her lip to Ichigo's ear.

"Ichigo i can catch your passion for this clothes but please don't open your shirt here, people gonna think that your an exhibisionist." Rukia smiled she said it with a light tone while button up his shirt again. She grab his hand.

" C'mon i'll show you the pass room."

**FAILED**

-End of flashback-

"That's really sweet Ichigo fufufu..."

"Thank you very much Mizuiro-san"

All of Ichigo's gank laugh very hard and they said that they should make a bet about this. Chad smile in relieved that Ichigo haven't hurt Kuchiki's heart. Even the icy Toushiro smirk widely. Ichigo is the only one who sulking between the huge and seems never ending laugh there.

Toushiro look at Ichigo's face and something evily was walk through his mind.

"Ichigo, i'm gonna help you a little." Toushiro look at Ichigo seriuosly.

"This Kuchiki, she has some weird way to think. It's uneffective if you try to seduce her like what have you done to any other girl. You should seduce her with an extreem way, don't show her some implicit affection. Show her that you are hardly in love with her."

"Toushiro, how could you say that? i'm Rukia childhood friends but i never know her that much."Renji said with confused face.

"Nothing, just analysis and logic." _Toushiro showing his poker face. This is my revenge Kuchiki Rukia, thank yourself for being such a harsh person to your bestfriend's fiancee hahahaha_

"Yeah, it worth a try. Good analysis Toushiro." _Just wait it midget girl let me count how long you can stand to not to fall for me_

-Monday morning at school-

Ichigo wait Rukia in front of the school gate like usually, he put on a serious face. His eyes travel among the student whose coming to the school gate, searching for a midget raven haired girl. And there she is.

"Rukia, good morning"

"Oh Ichigo good morning, wow you came so early this morning." Rukia make a big smile.

_Of course i am, because today i will make you see the real me and prerape too loose your knees in front of me._ Ichigo smirk devilly.

"Yeah, because i miss you a lot, so today i want to start my day with seeing your smile." _Eat that Kuchiki Rukia bwahahaha_.

Rukia make a surprise face, she blinks her eyes three times and...

"Ichigo there's no need to compliment me that much, because i also haven't do my homework either. But it's okey i think Momo already did her homework let's borrow her's together." _Damn Ichigo why he's doing it too seriously, it's just borrowing a homework thing but why he do it like he want to handed me in a marriage, shit this is making me feel weird, control your self Rukia he is only friend nothing more._

"Hahahaha..." Ichigo laugh dryly. _Idiot midget_.

"Hahahaha..." Rukia laugh dryly too. _Lucky he just joking me_.

"Morning Rukia-chan, Ichigo-kun" Momo cut their dry laugh.

" Good morning too Hinamori-san, you also came early."

"Ichigo-kun actually i always came in the morning but Rukia ask me to wait her, that's why i always seems late to school."

"Yeah i know i am the late maker, but let's forget it. By the way you look fresh today Momo, your hair looks smooth and shiny today and your teeth it's look so.."

"Yeah..yeah you can borrow my math homework Rukia-chan, and please don't ever try to compliment me that cheap words again, okay?" Momo take some book rom her bag and give it to Rukia.

"Miss Hinamori Momo how glorious you are, i gonna use this book very well thank you so much." Rukia accept the book and open it with sparkling eyes.

"Ichigo, hey say thank you too to Momo." While she open the pages on the book.

_What? why i should say thank you to her, i already do all of my homework today. O gosh this girl is not just blind and deaf she also idit and lazy_.

"Why you need to borrow my homework Ichigo-kun? didn't your class is different from us? oh did you ask the teacher to transfer to our class? you must be feel so lonely on 3-A, everybody on 3-A must be bullied you. Poor Ichigo-kun."

_Lonely? Bullied? and why i should move to 3-F? leave my exclusive class to join some loser ass class? oow shit this must be crazy_. Ichigo just smile widely.

And that's the end of the beautiful monday morning plan. Crash. Broken. Chaos. And Ichigo fighting spirit decrease to 65% just in a few minutes after the game start.

But the game haven't ended yet. It's just a bad starter after all.

Ichigo start to launch more attack to Rukia. He frontally seduced her with many sweet word that gonna make many girl melted, giving Rukia a lot of present such as flower, high heel, earings and many thing which Rukia didn't like it all. Ichigo also try to make many skinship like hold her hand, sit really close to Rukia and even try to embrace her which always ended with "Ichigo i never know that your so spolied like a puppy". And it's already a week, and Rukia start to feel annoyed.

" Ichigo, please cut this off. I feel so annoyed with your behaviour lately. It's not like the old you. It's super annoying you know."

_Finally..Thanks God finally she felt something_.

"Why Rukia? is my affection annoy you? but there are the shape of my feeling for you."

"But Ichigo, your do it over reacted, Momo and i never do that eventough we're best friend. You.."

Ichigo cut Rukia's word by putting his pointer finger on her lips.

"Listen to me carefully Rukia, i don't want to became your best friend only, i want more than that. Like a man and woman relationship." Ichigo said it with a serious face.

Rukia push Ichigo's finger.

"What kind of man and woman relationship, we're doing it now. You want to be more than Momo? it's needs time, you know i already be friend with Momo since middle school. That's why if you want to more than Momo all you need is.."

Kiss.

_She talk too much, the more she talk the more missunderstanding. I have to cut that._

Ichigo hold Rukia's cheek with his left hand and grab Rukia's shoulder with his right hand, he pulled her body closer to his, lift it higher and he leaned closer to her. He touch her lip with his, and his kiss became more aggresive second after second. Ichigo lips start to nibble Rukia's lip sensually. This kiss seems so long for both of them. Ichigo almost lost his breath for that kiss, and Rukia stay still with open eyes not moving even one milimeter. Ichigo finally broke the kiss and release Rukia from his hug, and automatically Rukia fall since her legs feel like jelly and can not support her body anymore. Ichigo watch that with shock and than he smirk.

_The game have to keep go on_.

"That's the kind of relationship that happen between man and woman. I want you to think it carefully. See you tommorow Rukia"

_I hope you give me a good result tommorow Kuchiki midget. Hahahaha... She looked like a zombie, my kiss must be melt down her brain. She's... Her lips taste nice, smooth and strawberry flavored. Shit! cut it Ichigo, she's nothing, nothing and nohing_.

Ichigo walks away from rooftop leaving Rukia who sit on the floor with emptiness.

(to be continued...)

* * *

><p>Sorry for updating so late. But i hope that this chapter is good enough to all of you who read my story.<p>

To people who read my story please give me your review, you can write a advice, critics or anything so i can make a better story. Thank you for everything minna-san. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Disclaimer : i do not own bleach and all of he character there.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 <strong>

**Unexpected Alliance **

" kia..rukia..Rukia...Kuchiki RUKIA!"

Pluk.. Rukia just drop her meat ball to the dining table, she's suprise with the way Byakuya called her full name.

"Yes nii-sama, what's wrong?"

Byakuya raise his eyebrow, he got a weird feeling about her sister. Her sister usually happily enjoying her dinner because the servant always spoiled her with her favorite food, she also always speak about her dream to be an illustrator for some anime. But now her sister look like loosing her soul, she just sit there twirl the spaghetti with her right hand and only hold the meat ball on the other hand until the meat ball fall.

"Nothing is wrong with me, Rukia." Byakuya said with a stern voice.

"Oh.."

Rukia continue her daydreaming. Byakuya just sigh.

"Nii-sama.."

"Yes?"

"Do you think that i'm attractive?"

Byakuya spit his mineral water, he fastly grab his napkin and wipe his mouth.

"Of course Rukia, you are a fine lady. A lady from Kuchiki family absolutely are an attractive women."

Rukia blushed and show a small smile.

"Thank you nii-sama. I never realized that i'm attractive until you said it."

_Oh My God, Byakuya are you making the same mistake again. Remember the last time you give Rukia a compliment about her beautiful voice in the family gathering party, she is singing almost everynight since that day. And it's make you can not sleep everynight even one of the maid ask for a retirement because of that_.

"Ehm yes you are a fine young lady but you still lack of many experience. You need to learn how to put some make up, and how to wear a proper lady clothes also you have to learn how to act like a lady. All of them are important."

Rukia move her lip from a smile form to a pout form.

"Yes nii-sama."

Byakuya feel so confuse now, he want her sister to be happy but he also want her sister to realise her own lack. And oh shit doing this is difficult.

"Rukia."

"Yes nii-sama."

"Do you want a guy seeing that you are attractive?"

"No nii-sama."

"Okay."

There's a cold silent between them. Both of them is confuse with their own tough.

... In a very morning at school...

_I can not sleep well last night. _

_So tiring. _

_That Ichigo, he has to pay what he had done to me. _

_Hoaammm..._

Rukia walking to the school gate and there's still nobody there. And of course there'e no at school because it still 6 in the morning, and school just start at 9. Rukia walk to her classroom put her bag on her table. Her eyes is very heavy, so she decide to wash her face, so she walk to the girl restroom. But she stop her feet in front of the rest room.

_Better not to go inside this rest room, i ever heard a rumour about a ghost inside the rest room. Maybe just wash my face in a open place, oh yeah on the school yard shower_.

Rukia move her feet to the school yard. She found the shower, student also usually wash their sweating face or head the after PE lesson there. The water is freezing cold, it make her awake from her sleepiness. She felt more alive than before. Rukia decide to make some small erxercise by walking on the school yard since it's very rare for her being already wake up at 6 o'clock.

Rukia start her tour to school yard, and she see there is a person there, running in a slow pace, he use some training suit. Rukia ignore that and start walking in a slow step as if there is nobody there except her. That man realise that there is another person in the yard, he run to approach Rukia, when he already see Rukia face, he laugh loudly. Rukia try to ignore him, but this guy is making her blood boiling,this man running backward and do a zig zag pattern in front of her. His face keep looking at hers.

"What do you want?" Rukia barking.

"Nothing, i just curious at you." that man keep smirk at her.

"I'm not an alien so stop feel curious." She sent a menacing look to him.

"Hahaha..if you are an alien i won't be curious at you, but if you are Kuchiki Rukia the school nerd i absolutely getting curious about you."

"I'm not nerd so leave me!" Rukia stop and turn around, just want to stay away from this guy.

But this annoying guy seems have a strong will power, he run to catch up with Rukia.

"Hey don't denied it Kuchiki, you are this school nerd, everybody know that, you and Hinamori Momo the school nerd dynamic duo."

Rukia stop her feet and look at this guy, there's a huge fire in her eyes, she grin her teeth.

"I hate people who insult my friend, i hate that the most. You better prepare your coffin young man."

"Hahahaha..you called me young man, how old are you? 80 years old?"

Rukia ignore it and give him a kick, but this guy can dodge it and run. Rukia chase him, but this guy is surely fast, Rukia give her best to run an catch him. The guy laughing while running because he look at Rukia's effort to chase him, he slow down his pace so Rukia can get closer to him. Rukia try to punch him many times but he can dogde it perfectly and this make Rukia tired, so she stop run. That guy is confuse with Rukia's action and he take a few step closer.

_This is it, time for my awsome Chappy Flying Kick_.

Suddenly Rukia run to him and sent him her flying kick with a sinister face of her.

And this guy now he is

...Successfully dodge it...

This is mean a bad luck for Rukia. She fall down to the hard land, with her stomach on the floor. That guy feel so schock but then he laugh so hard and kneel beside Rukia.

"Seriously that was the funniest flying kick a ever see, damn it Kuchiki you're so funny."

Rukia try to push herself from the earth and she feel a sharp pain in her knee.

"I'm not doing it for joke you asshole." She try to stand up, but both of her knee is very hurt so she try to sit first.

That guy is still laugh at Rukia but his laugh suddenly stop when he see her bleeding knee. He automaticaly lift her with a bridal style and run inside the building. While Rukia is still surprised with what just happen.

"Hey you pain in the ass, put me down, now!" Rukia try to wriggle from his hold.

"Not now Kuchiki, look i'm sorry i never mean to get you hurt like this." He keep running to somewhere.

They arrive at the infirmary, that guy try open the sliding door with his foot but it's too difficult to do. Rukia look at his worried face and decide to pull the sliding door.

" Thank you" she blush a bit.

He smile a bit too "Your welcome, and my name is Kano, Kano Ashido not pain in the ass."

They come in

And inside the infirmary the see Ishida Uryuu the smartest kid is SEWING a Lion Doll.

...Freezze...

"Hey Ishida, good morning. Would you like to help me treat her wound?"

With a very shocking face Ishida put down his lion doll on the table, and came closer to Rukia and Kano.

" Of course."

Kano put Rukia on the infirmary bed. And Ishida prepare an antiseptic and a band to wrap her wound. All of them silent like in a cold war. Rukia feel so akward about this.

_Oh my God they seeing me sewing, my image are they gonna blabbering it to every student_?

_Shit he see me hold the nerd Kuchiki, is he gonna tell every girl in this school that i in love with this girl_?

"Hello, my name is Kuchiki Rukia from 3-F and don't worry i won't tell anything about what happen today."

Kano and Ishida just look at her deeply and laugh hard. This Rukia is really something. Kano and Ishida look each other and shake their hand.

Rukia cut their relief.

"Hey could you treat me now? my knee is really hurt now."

Is this the beginning of The Infirmary Alliance?

...Time run so fast and it aleady 8:45...

_Last night i sleep so well_

_Since i start my 'Conquering Rukia' game i always feel loss _

_But with her expression yesterday i know that she gonna fall to my trap _

_Hahahaha i feel so energetic today, should i kiss her again?_

Ichigo walk with a light step to the school gate, he met Momo there and greet her. Momo said that Rukia is already at school. So they walk together to meet Rukia.

_Are you ready Rukia? hahahaha_

...at the school corridor...

Their eyes look each other. Ichigo smirk like a winner and Rukia smile with akward. They took a step closer.

" Do you already have the answer for me?" Ichigo wispher to Rukia's ear.

Rukia blush so hard and try to answer it. But the bells ringing.

"It's okey, i'll wait. Please give me a good answer." He give her a light kiss on her left cheek.

And Ichigo leaves to his class, leave a dumbfounded Rukia and shocking curious Momo.

"Kuchiki Rukia, we should have a talk about this."

"When?"

"Right now? the this corridor?"

"No, inside the classroom of course, on Ms. Ochi's class."

"Are you sure? she gonna kill us."

"It's fine, better that i die in this corious."

"Momo, you're scary."

Rukia explain everything to Momo at Ms. Ochi's class. Momo just only gasp hear that. Ms. Ochi found them busy with themself so she ask them to out.

"Kuchiki, Hinamori get out from this class!"

Rukia feel shock hear that, but Momo comfort her.

"It's okay Rukia, you can tell me the story better outside, c'mon let get out." while dragging Rukia out.

"You sure a scary women Momo."

Ringgg...Ringggg...Ringggg...

That's the bell for lunch time, also the sign to Rukia to face Ichigo and tell him her feeling. Rukia have to be strong, Momo also support her and believe that her answer to Ichigo is the best solution ever. Rukia and Momo walk straight to Ichigo's class, and then they see Ichigo walking approaching them. Rukia call his name.

"Ichi..wahhh" She fall because a huge guy with light blue hair bump her.

Her knee look so friendly with floor today, and it's hurt like hell, but she can't cry in this time. It's a shame a Kuchiki cry on the middle of the school.

Momo try to help her but it's to hard because Rukia even can not lift herself from the floor. Ichigo step a side to confront the blue haired man or you can call him Grimmjow Jerjaques. Ichigo sent him a dead look, and seems Grimmjow didn't afraid to him.

"Apologize!"

"Why should i?"

While Ichigo and Grimmjow sent a death glare each other. Kano and Ishida is passing by. They see Ichigo and Grimmjow grip each other collar. They also found Rukia try to stand up from the floor and her wound is bleeding again. They didn't waste their time, Kano pull away Grimmjow while Ishida pushing back Ichigo. After they success seperate those two, they hurry up take Rukia away while Momo following them. Leaving Ichigo and Grimmjow who surprised with their bestfriend act.

...At infirmary...

Momo sit silently while waching Ishida clean Rukia's blood and wrap a new band on her wound, she's also bit surprise when she saw Kano give Rukia a pill to lessen the pain. Momo's way at looking people really make people feel akward, Rukia know it so well that's why she dripping a cold sweat while Ishida clean her wound. Rukia, Ishida and Kano look Momo with groggy eyes, and she realise it.

"I won't ask anything, all i gonna do is imagining how can this is happen."with an easy tone.

"NOO.." both of them answer fastly.

"I'll explain it." Kano said with a depression.

So Kano start to explain everything to Momo. Momo get it well and she thanked Ishida and Kano for their nice treat to Rukia and her, she also promise that she won't say anything to the other student, and she gives the right reason.

"Nobody ever talk or want to talk with me or Rukia so chill out, there's no way people can find out your secret. And Kano-kun don't worry that people will gossiping you and Rukia because now Rukia had Ichigo, Ichigo-kun said that he like Rukia."

"What? are you sure? but Kurosaki is.." Kano ask with a confuse face.

"It's okay Kano."Ishida cut his word and do some soft whisper "_please_"

"Okay stop it everyone, i want to go back to class. Thanks a lot for your help." Rukia bow to Ishida and Kano, then she pull Momo out of the infirmary.

"Okey Ishida, can you tell me somtehing about Kurosaki and Kuchiki?"

"Sorry Kano, i can't that's our grup secret."

"Fine, i can take it maybe i should imagine it to like Hinamori hahaha.."

"Kano, you can try it, it's not that hard to find out about this."

Rukia and Momo going back to the class, and they found Ichigo in front their classroom door and surrounded by many girl. The girls laughing with their high pitch voices, their hand touch Ichigo's clothes and Ichigo shows a scowl.

_Ichigo must be felt annoyed, this girls how can they play with Ichigo like that poor Ichigo_. Rukia Walk trough the crowd, hold Ichigo's hand and pull him away from the girls.

"Momo, i need to talk with Ichigo alone. So please attend the class and write down the notes." she said while she's passing Momo.

Momo just nod and watch Rukia and Ichigo walk to the school stairs.

... At The School Rooftop...

Ichigo and Rukia face each other. Rukia's face is softened but a scowl did not leave Ichigo's face.

"Ichigo, i know how you feel, you must be scared and hate the way the girls in my class has done to you. But you have to be strong no matter the other people scold you, you have to be strong so they won't bully you anymore."

_Damn it another miss-conception_ Ichigo sigh i defeat tone.

"And i also already think about your confession yesterday. i think..."

_Yes_ Ichigo show a small smirk

"I think you're having a delusional."

_**WHAATTT**_ Ichigo eyes glare at Rukia. Rukia catch his look at her.

"Don't feel offended Ichigo, i just want to save you. Listen to me carefully, this case usually happen to people like us who had only a few of friends, that's why when we feel comfort near that person we usually think that as 'Love'. But that's not a true love Ichigo it's just a delusional. I hope that you realize who is your true love don't stuck with me. As a friend i will help you to find your true love. You have to blaa blaa..."

At first Ichigo listen to Rukia carefully but later he just watch Rukia blabbering with empty look. He decide to take a step closer to her, Rukia see his gesture and suddenly move backward until her back touch a wall. Now she is being squeezed between the wall and Ichigo who stand really close to her.

"Rukia, i'm not delusional or desperate or whatever you said. I just plainly in love with you. Is it hard to comprehend it?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because as a lady i'm not atractive." Rukia turn her face away from Ichigo.

"Who said that?" He said with a disbelief tone

_Who said that? He must be a genious, this midget is lack of everything. Hahahaha... Her only good is her soft lips, her perfect hugable size body, her straight foward attitude, her... Wait why compliment her? Shit._

"My nii-sama."

"Don't trust your brother, maybe he's affraid that someday a man gonna steal you from him."

"That's not my only reason, there's another. Today there's a guy name Kano who help me, i feel thankful for him and if he help me a lot maybe someday i gonna fall in love with him, but that's not correct because that's not a true love that's an admiration toward somebody. It's so different fr..."

_Kano? a guy who help her today?_ it's just make Ichigo angrier, so he decide to push his body toward her, grab both of her cheek and kiss her senseless.

His kiss is rough and demanding, he have to make sure that Rukia can feel his passion for her. After kiss her abut 30 second Ichigo try to open one of his eyes to check is Rukia enjoying his kiss. And correct she's closing her eye, even she did not fight back. Ichigo now even can feel Rukia grip his shirt, after it his kiss turning sweeter and he pulled his lips from her. A soft small smile spread on his face.

Rukia breath hardly, she never know that a kiss gonna blow away her breath like this and this is surely different from yeserday kiss. With a very heavy blush she look at Ichigo again.

"Ichigo, don't you ever try to cut my word again with a kiss. I don't like it, a kiss should be done by two person who love each other. We just friends Ichigo. All the reason why you do that is maybe because you see me as the only girl who care about you. But i tell you this is not right Ichigo."

"No, i kiss you because i have a passion for you, a feeling for you."

"That's what i'm talking about PASSION! Today when Ishida treat my wound, i found that's he is so kind and nice. The feeling that i have for him, someday it's also will become a passion, a wiling to own him for my self because he is so kind and ..."

Ichigo feel his blood is boiling, his mind can not think clearly. For now he just know that there's two person who keep their eye on his prey, Rukia. And he won't let them steal it from him, Rukia is his own prey, she's his whoever want Rukia they must face Ichigo's first.

Ichigo lift Rukia's waist until her face facing Ichigo's face, squezeed her body between the wall and his well built body and then kiss her again. This time he do it rougher than before, he try to bite her lower lip a little so she will open her lips, but her lip is sealed tightly. Ichigo's kiss is rough and sensual, but not just he kiss, his hands also travelling from Rukia waist to her bottom. Ichigo give some light squeeze to Rukia's bottom which make her jolt a bit. His hands now move to her soft creamy thigh and he try to put those slender thigh to his waist. Ichigo's hand accidentaly touch Rukia's wound, this make her moans, Ichigo do no wasting his time he pushed his tounge to Rukia's mouth. His kiss become harder after he meet her tounge, he also push his body closer and tighter to her small figure, his hand move both of her hand from his chest to encircle his neck. They keep kiss until Ichigo feel his running out of breath and pull of his lips, he breathing hard and let out a satisfacion smirk when he see Rukia is all flushed red and moan softly. But kiss is not just enough, that's won't scare his rival, so he decide to yank her shirt a bit, exposure her white creamy neck. At first he kiss it softly and then he suck and bite it, Rukia let out a moans which make him more enthusiastic making a kiss mark on her neck. And finished, there's an eye catching red kiss mark on Rukia's white neck, so no man will ever thinks that she's available for now.

( to be continued)

* * *

><p>Hello everyone, thank you for reading my story i hope you enjoy it.<p>

and i'm so sorry if this story is so long and had a lots of word on it.

Also don't forget to review it, so i can make a better story.


End file.
